Tainted Angel: Genocide Gundam
by Xiao-Ying-Xing
Summary: She was a weapon; she was made to destroy the human race, can it be possible for her to fall in love? Can the Death Angel Lacus Clyne fall in love? AUrnPairings; unknown


**Tainted Angel: Genocide Gundam**

She was a weapon; she was made to destroy the human race, can it be possible for her to fall in love? Can the Death Angel Lacus Clyne fall in love? AU

Original summary:

Slightly AU. ZAFT had formed their secret weapon against the Naturals. A project called: Project: Destruction A.K.A. The Angel of Death who is a cute & pretty girl named Lacus Clyne!

0

My first GS fic please be nice!

0

**Disclaimer; I do not own Gundam SEED! **

0

Legend:

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

Location or time & date 

: Sound Effects:

0

**pRoLoUgE**

0

A secret lab somewhere in outer space 

0

:TAP:TAP:TAP: (Sound of typing on a keyboard)

"Is _it_ completed yet?" asked a man with blonde hair and blue eyes named Mr. Clyne moving his eyes from the man to the other side of the room which can be clearly seen because only a see through-unbreakable glass is separating their room from the other.

"Not yet Mr. Clyne but very soon _it_ will be" said a man who looks like a scientist while typing in front of his laptop while seating on a chair and glanced on the other side of a room.

"I hope that this will not be a failure like _the last time_" said a man with Dark blue hair named Mr. Zala also staring at the other side of the room.

"I assure you, this will not be a failure Mr. Zala" said the scientist.

"Be sure about that, because I do not want any more troubles & I am still having a hard time dealing with the failed project, Project SEED." Said Zala

"I also don't want anymore troubles, & it is a good thing that we have develop another project similar to the Project SEED after a year it was formed." Added Clyne

"This project will never be a failure & it will never cause any troubles, because it is perfect & more powerful & intelligent than the failed project." Said the scientist pertaining to the thing or someone on the other side of the room.

"It looks like an Innocent Little Angel are you sure it is perfect for _that_ kind of job?" Commented/asked Commander Rau Le Crueset

"Yes it is perfect for _that _job, I agree with you that it looks like an Innocent Little Angel, but don't be fooled with outer appearances, It is an angel but an _Angel of Death_, But I have to admit that it was once untainted but not anymore…" The scientist said as he smirked evilly & so did his other companions.

'How wonderful A Tainted Angel' the masked man thought as he smirk standing on the doorway not bothering to join the conversation. 

The 3 people continued to talk and while the camera changes it's direction to the place on the other side of the room.

0

On the other side of the room separated only by a see through glass from the other side there is a large tube-glass in the center filled with water and inside the tube was a sleeping figure who is a 10 year old girl with Knee length peach blossom colored hair, has a porcelain face, rosy cheeks & rosy pink lips. Who is curled up in a ball and looks like an angel sleeping but beyond those features is a demon created to destroy, the angel's once pure heart will now be tainted with darkness…

0

**TBC**

0

**Next Chapter:**

0

_After a few months…_

"_At last the project has been completed" A man dress in Lab clothing said with a smile on his lips as he pressed a red button causing a few noise like a tube being opened and water splashing to the ground and a thick screen of smoke appeared._

"_Behold the Project: Destruction! Also know as the Angel of Death! Ha! Ha! Ha!" he said while laughing evilly as he presented the Project that ZAFT has been working for 6 years._

_After the scientist had said that a tiny figure appeared who turned out to be a cute10 year old girl naked but the sensitive parts are covered with her long hair and then she raised her head opening her eyes, revealing beautiful & innocent amethyst colored eyes._

'_At last it is completed' Zala thought as he saw the girl._

'_The Tainted Angel or should I say the Angel of Death has Arrive' Rau Le Crueset_ _thought._

"_But it's not fully done, yet" Quase said_

"_What do you mean?" Zala asked looking surprised_

0

**A/N: What do you think? Good or bad?** I know it kind a looks Lame but I'll try to make it good! Oh there will be lots of OOC in the characters.

**Ideas & Suggestions are welcome! Please read & review!**

**And do you know a site where there is lots of Gundam SEED information because I needed lots of information & it has been months since I have watched Gundam SEED & I also lost my other information because my computer has been formatted. And can somebody tell me what is Gundam Seed: destiny? I don't know it so could you please tell me? It might help a lot in this fic I'm doing… :)**


End file.
